The Forgotten Son 2 Red With Envy
by TheRandomHero
Summary: After the events of The Forgotten Son Clark and Chloe are in the process of helping Adam, Clarks long lost brother embrace his humanity. But what will happen when Adam's confusion and frustration leads him to Lana and a very unique bottle of wine?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

The night breeze whistled into the town known as Smallville, it was a quiet Saturday night for most people. However The Talon was always the centre point for social activity. If it weren't for the closing time it would be known as the coffee shop that never sleeps.

However this was an all too different situation for Clark Kent the last son of his home planet of Krypton. For the first time in his adventurous young life, nothing could compare for what adventure he was only just getting accustom to, as he was having a cup of coffee with his twin-brother known as Tor-El of Krypton who's identity was kept from him by the traumatic events that split the El family in two all those years ago.

This had been a roller coaster ride for the both of them. Adam witch Tor-El's human name had been decided thanks to Chloe Sullivan Clark's most trusted friend, had been trapped in the Phantom Zone presumed dead all his years after Clark & Adams biological farther Jor-El was left with no choice to send Tor-El through the portal to the Phantom Zone or suffer the horrible death from the destruction of Krypton their home planet. Jor-El hoped that Raya the guardian of the Phantom Zone would be able to find Tor-El in time. But that is were the story seemed to go fuzzy from then on as only a month before Clark had met Raya and in there time together mentioned nothing to do with Tor-El. So how Tor-El survived in the Phantom Zone alone for 22 years was a complete mystery to both of them as Adam's memory was a complete jumble for a lot of that time.

However Clark had decided to let the past be the past and focus on the here and now. He had a brother a real piece of his family right here with him and he wanted to cherish every moment of it.

"Clark I don't understand what we are doing here" Adam spoke in a very confused tone which seemed to be a very frequent tone that Clark was getting use to.

The good side of having a brother did come at a price. With all Adam's life being alone in the zone he had very limited knowledge of how to act as a human. He seemed to have the universal language barrier perfect however there was a lot of pieces of culture he still had no clue of. He did not receive the knowledge which Clark received in his ship in his journey from Krypton to Earth.

So this is what the Man of Steel's primary mission was to help his brother…fill in the blanks.

"What don't you understand?" Clark had spoke those very words a lot in the past 4 weeks since the news broke of Adam's true identity but it was kind of refreshing for Clark it felt after years of listening to all the lectures from school and from home which was now his mother Martha as Jonathan who Clark would always call his true father who was no longer with them. Now Clark was the teacher, tutoring his brother in the way how the world works which was now what Adam needed to know the most if he is going to stay here.

Adam looked around the talon seeing all the people sitting around talking laughing some even holding hands. He turned back to Clark and sighed.

"What is the point of this…grab a coffee?"

Clark smiled as he could understand that Adam was not use to people being so social around him.

"Adam…this is what people do to socialize & relax"

Adam immediately replied as he took a brief look around.

"I don't feel relaxed"

"It will take time; this is the first step into your integration into humanity" Clark replyed with a reassuring smile.

Adam was frustrated into that response.

"Clark you say it like it's easy, you got this information spoon fed you when you were a baby"

Clark began to laugh under his breath.

"What's so funny?" Adam said annoyed at Clark's arrogance.

"You are socializing now; you don't realize how human you are"

Clark said as he took his cup of coffee and gestured Adam to do so. Adam was very careful he didn't break the cup as he was only just beginning to control his powers. As Adam drank the warm substance which was very difficult to get use to as he said lowering his tone.

"Well you and I know that we will never be human"

Clark immediately reiterated words that he had continually reminded Adam to remember constantly.

"Adam remember, our true identity…" however Adam concluded his sentence.

"…is and must always be kept secret for the safety of people around us I know, I know"

Clark decided maybe this was the best time to suggest something he had struggled to bring into there conversations yet.

"Maybe if you went to the fortress…maybe Jor-El"

Adam immediately glared at Clark and snapped in his reply.

"No!"

Clark could understand his reluctance just before the revelation of there brotherly connection Clark had took Adam to the fortress from the request of Jor-El however at that time there father believed that Adam was an imposter and interrogated him brutally until the fortress ran a scan of his biology to come to the shocking conclusion that Adam was actually his long lost son. Even though a month had past, Adam refused to return to the fortress ever since.

"You will have to go eventually…I know its hard to except but he mite be able help you" Clark tried to speak reassuringly but his brother wasn't buying it at all.

"Last time you said that Clark, I ended up trapped there and…"

Adam sentence trailed off and he rolled up his sleeve to show Clark a site that still made his brothers stomach quiver as he revealed the scars and the bruises what had been inflicted on him from Jor-El's torture.

"…we all know what happened after that" Adam concluded as he lowered his sleeve and returned to his drink.

Clark actually had no words that could help ease the situation any further. But then he noticed the talon doors open and realized that the subject had to change quickly.

"We will discuss this later, because your about to get your socializing skills put to an extreme test." Clark said taking a big gulp of his coffee.

"Why?" Adams spoke glad that the subject of there father was being concluded for the time being.

Clark immediately concentrated his focus behind Adam and spoke in that direction.

"Lois..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Adam looked behind to face Clark's direction to see Lois Lane walk towards them with a quite surprising pace with a look of excitement on her face. But Adam's focus was immediately drawn to Chloe who was trying to keep up with Lois.

Chloe Sullivan in his eyes seemed to make his problems disappear he wasn't sure what this sensation was in the pit of his stomach. She had done a lot to help him adjust to his new life on earth but surprisingly also seemed to had helped him accessing some of his abilities.

He could now control his newly acquired heat vision by just thinking about her in his head. Clark had yet to explain how that worked all he would do is turn a shade of red and change the subject.

He returned from his train of thought to realize Lois was already by there table speaking very pleased with herself.

"Hey Smallville, Hey Junior" Lois spoke very cheerfully.

Adam grunted as he took the final amount of coffee in the cup. Clark had told Adam that Lois was prone to make nicknames for people but Adam didn't like the name Junior it made him feel like a child.

He nodded in her direction but noticed Chloe had finally caught up with her.

"Hey" she said cheerfully as she always did to both of them.

Chloe made sure that the she grabbed the seat next to Adam which Lois took a stern look to. But she couldn't hide her actual excellent mood she was in.

Adam then said saying the words low enough but saying them very out of context.

"You look very pretty today Chloe"

Chloe immediately blushed and smiled at him.

"Thanks"

Clark hung his head not because his brother didn't fully understand how embarrassing it was to be so open about his feelings for Chloe, but knowing that Lois was right there.

A finger pointed directly in Adams face making him jolt in his seat.

"Listen Junior…" Lois said in a protective tone directly to Adam.

"…stop sweet talking my baby cousin or I will use your face as my new tire tread."

"LOIS!!" Chloe she said completely shocked at her cousin's outburst.

Clark thought it would be the best that he would swoop in and defuse the situation.

"Lois why don't we go order a round of drinks for everyone?"

Lois kept her glare fixed on Adam who still looked at her bluntly as he first did when she walked in.

"Yeah sure" she said completely changing her tone back to cheerful one.

She stood up with Clark and began to head to the counter when she turned round and reiterated her threat.

"Keep those hands were I can see them mister"

Chloe just held her face in her hands shaking her head hiding how flushed she had gotten.

Adam looked at Clark who was trying not to laugh at the situation, it made a change that Clark was not the butt of Lois's jokes. While Lois and Clark were at the counter, Adam was staring at Chloe not understanding why she was hiding away in her hands.

"Is this part of socializing because Clark hasn't gone through this part" Adam asked in the same questionable tone which Chloe found so adorable.

When she looked up she realized that Adam was mimicking her exact same posture hiding his hands behind his face. Chloe laughed and moved his hands from his face.

"Have I upset Lois or is she always that angry" he said still not understanding Lois outburst at him.

She looked over to her cousin noticing she was still keeping a close eye on there every move.

"No Adam…Lois is just very over-protective when it comes to me especially when it comes to men"

"Why?" he replied, but Chloe delve into the bag she was carrying to change the subject.

At the counter Lois growled in annoyance.

"The nerve of Junior to hit on my baby cousin"

Clark was trying to calm her down even though he found it very funny to see Lois this irritated.

"Lois…he paid her a compliment nothing more"

Lois used her spoon and pointed at Clark's nose while she replied.

"Smallville, you still no nothing about chatting up girls yet do you, I mean all you know is to pine over La…" Lois immediately hit the brakes hard on her sentence.

Clark tried not to show much emotion but taking a stiff sip of his coffee was sure sign enough Lois had gone to far.

"Sorry Smallville…" she said trying to be as sincere as a Lane could be.  
He glanced a smile and decided it was time to move on to something else.

"So are you going to tell me why you came into the talon surprisingly happy for a change?"

That brought a nice change of subject and a smile back on Lois's face.

"Ok, Ok guess who is coming to Metropolis to play live on Saturday night" she said very excited.

Clark hated guess who games but because it was Lois he always like to be a bit sarcastic.

"You're Dad?"

A punch right into the side of his arm which of course wouldn't hurt the man of steel but he still had to pretend and winced at the impact. She smiled at the site of that but then ignored his signature for pain and continued.

"No Farmboy, Whitesnake!!" she said with utmost joy but Clark hung his head.

"Oh dear god" Clark sighed in annoyance.

"Hey…" Lois replied crossing her arms with a dangerous glare.

"…If I remember right while I was living at the farm I heard you over a dozen occasions humming "Here I Go Again" while you were in the barn" she concluded smirking triuphently but she was as usual Clark would try and get the last word.

"That's because when my parents were out you would put there greatest hits on repeat and sing the songs at the top of your lungs"

"Come on Smallville, your not telling me you enjoyed it while you milked the cows and baled the hay and brooded in the barn" Lois said as she picked her sugar for her coffee and with a moment of silence from Clark she knew she had won this battle.

Slowly after accepting defeat Clark then decided to change his tactics.

"So I presume you had tickets for this event long before they went on sale."

"No actually…" Lois tone slightly changed which only Clark would only notice.

"…Oliver was planning on taking me along with Jimmy and Chloe he had the tickets ordered months ago, they just were delivered by post so he must of forgotten to cancel them" she said trying to hide her sadness through a weak smile.  
Clark put a reassuring hand on her shoulder like he had done numerous times the past 3 months to help her get through the break-up from blond billionaire Oliver Queen.

However Lois looked at him with a new found flare of determination.

"Well now that me and Chloe are minus one, you are going as Oliver's replacement"

Clark smiled for a moment but then repeated her last statement through his head.

_You are going as Oliver's replacement…_

"Wait, What?" Clark stuttered.

"What do you mean what? Consider it a thank you for being a good friend" she said as more of a statement than anything else. But Clark still was trying to hide the blush flaring up in his cheeks.

"Lois…I mean me and you a concert don't you think…" Clark said hoping she would help him finish the sentence.

"Don't I think what?" she replied not helping him in anyway.

"Well…that people hypothetically of course…think that this would…be like…"

"Of for god sake Clark spit it out my Coffee is going to be able to apply for a driving license in a couple of seconds." Lois said sighing in annoyance.

"Like a date…" he said nervously which he immediately regretted as a belt of laughter came In response.

While this epic and embarrassing conversation was taking place, Chloe and Adam were also having there own conversation.

"So…Clark finally took my advice and brought you to the talon" she spoke as she messed with a plastic spoon that Adam had left in his empty cup.

"Yeah, its took some time but I have managed to control my main abilities without breaking things or setting them on fire." He said with a sly smile which Chloe giggled to.

Even there were these times over the past month were she would be with him and they would talk and he would make her laugh without even realizing he was being funny. But she knew in time he would learn those fundamentals of humanity and she would be with him every step of the way. Which reminded her of something that lay in her bag.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" she smiled at him making that feeling Adam got in his stomach return as she pulled a box with wrapping paper and a small red bow on the top and handed it to Adam.

"What is this?" he asked looking at it up and down.

"It's a present silly?" she replied with a smirk.

"But I haven't done anything" he said confused as he looked into her eyes and for a moment couldn't think of nothing else but his confused feelings were broken by her voice explaining.

"Adam you don't have to do something to get something in return…think of it as a well done for getting through a tough first month" she said putting her delicate hand on his shoulder and his tense frame relaxed under her soft touch. As he slowly examined it and began unwrapping it carefully to reveal another box with a lot of symbols and writing on it.

He then opened this box to reveal a small red rectangular object which he was unsure of.

"What is it?" he said studying the object with so much interest like a small boy would a Christmas present hoping that Chloe wouldn't be offended by him not knowing what this fascinating object was.

"Well Adam this is your new cell phone…" she said showing him as she slid the phone up to which it light up on contact revealing a picture of a beautiful summers day and descriptions of the time date as she explained.

"…with this we can talk to each other anytime…oh and you can talk to Clark and Lois and everyone to else just by a click of a button." She said watching his eyes look at the displays but also seeing how delicate he was with stroking the keys making sure he did not break them.

_What Imagine what those hands would feel on my skin_. A naughty thought quickly came to the front of her mind which she tried to block out but was having so much difficulty to do so.

"This is amazing Chloe…Thanks" he concluded by putting his hand on top of hers and smiling a similar Kent smile that sent tingles through her body.

They remained silent looking at each other as time seemed to slow down as there eyes never left there respected gazes.

Chloe was struggling to hold her emotions even she knew that he would probably not understand what these feelings were between them. But in that very moment as she felt the words she had wanted and needed to tell him beginning to slip through her lips.

"Adam…I think I'm…"

But a shrill of laughter from the counter ended that moment as they both blinked and time returned to the normal as they both looked over to see Lois bellowing out a huge belly laugh across the talon.

At the counter Clark looked very annoyed as Lois continued to wipe the tears from her eyes from laughing so much.

"Seriously Clark…" she said breathing heavily "…don't make me laugh like that again I swear I thought I had pulled my funny bone there" she said placing a hand on his shoulder as she continued.

"Imagine you and me on a date…wait I cant even imagine it" she said laughing out again.

"Lois…I'm not that bad you know" Clark whispered dejectedly.

Lois stopped laughing immediately as she realized that she actually may have hurt her favorite farmboys feelings.

"Sorry Smallville you are kind of cute in a dorky farmer john type of way…" she said and realized her hand was still on his shoulder and she reclaimed it back quickly.

"Thanks Lois from you that means a lot…" he replied sarcastically smiling and she knew that all was back to normal.

"But that still doesn't mean that your not going to that concert with me and Chloe which you are" Lois said re-crossing her arms to the famous Lane stance.

Clark thought for a moment until he looked over to the table to see Adam and Chloe in conversation and occasionally glancing awkwardly towards each other's direction and then it hit him.

"Lois that means you still have one more ticket free right?" he said with a Kent smile which seemed to be contagious around the Talon tonight.

"Yeah why?" she said worryingly.

"Well Lane I'll go with you and Chloe to the White snake concert…on one condition"

Lois let out a strong sigh as she asked.

"Why do I get the feeling I will regret this…"

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few minutes and tense negotiating later Lois and Clark approached the table with the round of drinks. They sat down and started to drink in silence, Clark slowly coughed getting Lois attention as she let out a moan of annoyance as she looked straight into her opposition eyes.

"Adam…" Lois said hesitating and immediately noticed Chloe cringe and Adam looking to her slowly with a face full of fear. Lois still couldn't understand why she always brought that look out in men.

_Oh, that's right you're a Lane_ she thought to herself.

Clark nudged her in the back making her snap out of her train of thought.

"I'm sorry iff I have upset you…" Lois felt sick apologizing it just felt so forced and not the Lois Lane no nosense attitude she was use to dishing out.

"I am only being a protective cousin" she concluded.

_Thank god that's over _her thoughts spoke out again in her mind.

Adam took a quick glace to his brother who tried to give a nod of "go along with it" so he did.

"Its ok Lois…Your doing a great job" Adam replied giving an shy smile at the end which without Lois noticing got a thumbs up from Clark and a sigh of relief from Chloe that this tension had been lifted.

But Lois realized another nudge from Clark in the small of her back gave indication that she now had to put up her part of the deal the so called "one condition" that Smallville had put it.

"Then I was wondering if you two would like to join me and Clark to go see Whitesnake on Saturday night." Lois asked as none sarcastic as she could and immediately saw Chloe's face light up.

Clark on the other hand saw his brothers complete confusion at what was being asked of him.

Adams thoughts were on what Whitesnake was but looked to his brother for guidance but noticing time was passing by it was Chloe who intervened and saved the day.

"We would love to go…Right Adam?" she said as her hand once again fell on top of his. Even though Adam had finnaly mastered his heat vision problem he still felt hot under the collar when he was in these moments with her. He had yet to understand how she had this much control over him as he immediately replied.

"Yeah…Of course" he said looking from Chloe to Lois. Lois tried to show a whisk of a smile but it was what her blond cousin said next that made her smile quickly fade.

"Great it's a date!" Chloe said with a jump of excitement as she threw Adam the best smile of the day and Adam forced one in return.

Lois with all that was left of her restriction then began to walk to there apparment as she grabbed the bags from under the table.

"Come on Chlo, these bags aren't going to move themselves" Chloe did as she was told reluctantly getting up from the table.

"Ok…Ill talk to you later" she said touching Adams shoulder in which he slowly nodded with a smile. She walked away and Clark then brought her attention.

"Bye Chloe…"

"Sorry Clark…see ya" she said rolling her eyes in disbelief she had forgotten to say goodbye to her best friend.

As a few moments passed and the two brothers of krypton sat quiet a moment the mood had changed as Adam started the conversation in the confused tone in which they had started this evening.

"Clark?"

"Yeah"

"What has just happened here?"

"You my friend have just got yourself a date with Chloe Sullivan"

"Oh…"

A few moments past and Adam then started up the conversation again.

"Clark?"

"Yeah"

"…What's a Date?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2 **_**Part 1**_

The Kent farm was in a subdued atmosphere. Martha Kent missed the days when she baked dozens of apple pies and placing orders for the talon which felt like a lifetime ago since her duties as Senator of Kansas began. But now as she was taken an extended vacation at home she cooked a thick vegetable stew. She kept forgetting at times she was cooking for 3 again.

Her thoughts trailed to Jonathan her late husband and thinking if he were still here he would have been a great help to Clark assisting Adam embrace life on earth. But also there were times in the past month were she believed that he was looking down and watching over them and the back of her mind she felt as if Adam was sent to them as one of her wishes was to have another child. But Adam, yes he was almost a adult now but he still had a lot to learn.

Her thoughts dwelled on Clark, she had never seen Clark this happy and upbeat before. She remembered 3 years ago when Ryan a boy who had the power to read peoples minds had stayed for a short time and Clark was so happy because it was like having a brother around in that time. But when Ryan died so suddenly Clark went back into the self guilted shell for along time.

But now that Adam was here, Clark has come out of the shell and maybe he could finally move on from the pain over the years and the roadblocks in his life and just live.

She heard a familiar gust of wind approach her from behind.

"Hey mom" Clark said cheerfully kissing her cheek.

Martha tried to cut some slack but her instinct kicked in as she turned round and replied.

"You said you two were going to be home half an hour ago" she then noticed to see Adam was no-were in sight.

"Clark where is your brother?" Martha spoke that sentence feeling weird in saying it but her thoughts were broken by another gust of wind and Adam appeared on cue.

Clark laughed hard as he noticed Adam was out of breath.

"Well at least we know your braked work" Clark chuckled remembering the instances of Adam not stopping in time and smashing through the door on more than one occasion.

"What happened…to…a…brisk jog" Adam replied breathlessly, he hated that Clark was fine and he wasn't but his brother explained that due to the fact that Adam was still developing his powers and he had only been around the red sun for a short time and he would get tired using his powers quicker until his body had adapted.  
Martha smiled as she gestured to the both of them towards the stairs.

"Well why don't you speed yourselves upstairs and go wash before dinner"

After ten minutes had passed the three of them were eating at the table. Martha was more than relieved that Adams eating arrangements had improved. After the first week of chaos when Adam was found chasing chickens round the barn after being told they were having it for lunch that day. She realized that he was only trying to help she laughed to herself.

"This…erm…stew is good Mrs Kent" Adam said as he picked up his glass of milk very gently again to Martha's relief. She after all was into her four set of kitchen ware since his arrival.

"Thank you…sweetheart" she replied but Clark noticed her hesitation.

"Everything ok mom?" he said worryingly.

Adam looked at Clark's mother closely and then try to show comfort toward his brother.

"All her organs are in perfect working order"

Clark looked over to his brother who looked so sincere with his words that he couldn't help but smile.

"Good to know" he replied.

Adam nodded and continued eating his stew. Martha then decided to clear the air and reveal something she had been waiting for the right time to tell them both.

"Well…as you know Adam has been here for a month now and people are starting to ask questions" she looked to Adam who looked up to her gaze as she continued.

"Right now the best way to describe Adams current situation to the locals that Adam is a orphan."

Adam immediately puzzled by this asked them both.

"What is an orphan?"

"Its when you grew up without a mother or farther" Clark replied softly, Adam just nodded in expectance realizing that it was not far from his situation in the short memories he had in the phantom zone.

Martha realized Adam's distraction and decided to change the mood by giving her better side of the news.  
"So…because Adam has no last name, no date of birth and no social security number. I'm worried that the law will get involved especially due to my position that certain people will be looking to scrutinizing my position"

Clark had the foresight to realize that his mother was about to drop a bombshell.

"So…" she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"I've spoke to Lionel." She stared at Clark waiting for a reaction.

His reaction was of course a burst of annoyance and a hint of anger.

"Mom?" Clark snapped as he got out of his seat and went to the window.

Adam merely looked at Clark then to Martha and had no alternative but to ask.

"Who is Lionel?"

"Lionel Luthor…he wants to help us, help you" Martha explained. Clark grunted but she could understand Clark's uncertainty with Lionel with being a Luthor but also being the emissary of Jor-El which Clark for the time being decided to keep from Adam.

Martha then spoke towards Clark's direction trying to grab his attention.

"Lionel has offered to re-open Metropolis United Charitys…" grabbing Clarks attention had worked as he slowly turned as he saw her smile could not be escaped as she concluded.

"So that once the paperwork is filled I…can adopt Adam" she said with a tear of joy running down her face.

Adam however couldn't understand what was so relevant in the matter at hand.

"What would that mean Mrs Kent" he asked trying to understand her happiness in her face and soul.

Martha put her hands on top of Adams as she slowly explained.

"It means that you don't have to call me Mrs Kent anymore…" as she noticed Clark approach the table and placing a securing hand on both Martha's and Adam's shoulders as she concluded.

"You can start calling me mom"

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Adam blinked a couple of times before it sank in.

"I…I don't know what to say" he said in a whisper. Martha looked to Clark even with his retentions with Lionel he gradually smiled as he squeezed his brother shoulder a little tighter.

"Now we can be a proper family" Clark said in more relief than reason.

"Family?" Adam replied with a little recognition of that word as it meant more to the fact that he would not be alone which brought a smile within his soul but it still didn't show on his face he merely nodded.

Martha watched as Adam was trying to process it all and couldn't even imagine how hard it still would be for Adam as all his emotions have been locked away all his life and all he truly knew was how to be afraid.

"Well Lionel said he would bring the paperwork with him tomorrow" Martha then interjected.

"He's coming here?" Clark replied cautiously sending his mother of look that said in one term this wasn't a good idea but his mother pushed the look to one side and nodded.

"Yes…he wants to meet Adam in person"

Clark tried to ignore the sense of danger in his gut and also trying to hide the bolt of tension in his body language but tried to reassure himself that Jor-El had not taken hold of Lionel's body for nearly a year now and maybe the hold on him had disappeared. All he needs now is to Jor-el through Lionel's body to have a confrontation as Adam's trust would be all but gone for there true farther.

Adam just needed time Clark thought only to have his thoughts interrupted by his brothers voice.

"Its ok Clark I would like to meet this…Lionel he sounds like a interesting huma…"

Adam haulted himself and let out a vent of annoyance through his nose.

"…person" he corrected himself.

Adam tried to ignore the glance between Clark and his mother about that remark. But Clark just sighed and finnaly decided that this could wait till tomorrow and they could deal with whatever comes off Lionel's visit.

Adam got his plate and stood up still quite perplexed at what was happening in his everchanging circumstances he called a life. Only 4 weeks ago he was all alone with no-one there for him and now he had people who cared about him and wished to take care of his well being but the feelings he had in his stomach that he couldn't describe at all but it felt like somehow his life was starting to have a purpose and meaning after all this time.

Clark broke his train of thought as they washed the dishes together, Adam of course trying to make sure he didn't have a spike of strength and didn't break anything.

"So…you have had an eventful day" Clark said cheerfully.

"What makes you say that?" Adam replied but Clark decided to be a bit of a tease.

"Well your got a adoption and a date all in one night" but Clark was shocked to notice his mom sneaking ability to eavesdrop.

"Did someone say a date?" Martha walked into the kitchen.

Adam remained silent for a moment then noticing Clark wasn't going to help him out this time he was indeed back on his own to his annoyance.

"Mrs Kent.." he hesitated his sentence as he realized there circumstances were soon to change.

"…I don't understand this ritual and Clark is being very secretive about it"

Martha turned immediately and glared at her son.

"Clark Kent, I've told you to stop teasing your brother" coming from her sounded very weird.

"What is it?" Adam showing a mix of confusion and agitation in his words.

Martha gave a reassuring grip on Adams shoulders which were very brawn now. She was shocked how quickly Adam's strength was increasing by every passing day soon she thought Adams strength would be equal to Clark's but she did not worry about that coming between them yet but boys will be boys after a while.

"Adam…a date is something very special between two people, when they have certain feelings for each other" but Martha tried every resilience but couldn't help to ask.

"So who's the lucky girl?" she noticed Adam face immediately began to blush as he said bashfully.

"Chloe…" as he spoke Martha watched as a small smile she hadn't seen all day appear on his face at the mention of her name and all she could do is smile back as she replied.

"Adam that's great you finally realize how you feel about Chloe like the way she feels about you…" but then Martha noticed that look Adam gave when he hit an mental roadblock making his smile quickly fade away in a flash as this roadblock was what always stopped him from connecting to his true feelings.

"I don't know how I feel Mrs Kent…" Adam said frustratingly letting his head fall as he concluded his voice aimed to the floor

"…maybe I never will"

Adam walked out the back door. Clark went to follow but Martha stopped him with a grip to his upperarm.

"I think he wants to be alone sweetheart" she said softly as she waited for her son to reply.

"I know mom but I wish there was a way I can help him" he sighed in defeat.

"I know you do Clark but this is one battle Adam has to face and fight on his own"


End file.
